Implantable electronic stimulator devices, such as neuromuscular stimulation devices, have been disclosed for use in the treatment of various pelvic conditions, such as urinary incontinence, fecal incontinence and sexual dysfunction. Such devices generally include one or more electrodes that are coupled to a control unit by electrode leads. Electrical signals are applied to the desired pelvic tissue of the patient through the electrode leads in order to treat the condition of the patient. The electrode leads are typically secured to the tissue using an anchor in the form of a helical coil. Exemplary implantable electronic stimulator devices and uses of the devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,991, 6,652,449, 6,712,772 and 6,862,480, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Urinary incontinence in women has been treated by a surgical method involving the placement of a sling to stabilize or support the bladder neck or urethra of the patient. Varieties of sling procedures are described in U.S. Pub. No. 2002-0161382 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. One type of sling procedure is a pubovaginal sling procedure, which is a minimally invasive surgical method involving the placement (e.g. by the use of a Stamey needle or other ligature carrier) of a sling to stabilize or support the bladder neck or urethra. This procedure does not utilize bone anchors. Rather the sling is anchored in the abdominal or rectus fascia.
U.S. Pub. No. 2007-0260288 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, generally describes a combination of the above devices. One or more electrodes are attached to a mechanical support, such as a sling, that supports a portion of the urethra of the patient. The electrodes are configured to contact tissue of the patient when the mechanical support is implanted in the patient. A control unit drives the electrodes to apply a current to the tissue that treats a pelvic condition of the patient.
The above-describe devices utilize anchors to secure components of the devices, such as electrode leads and/or mechanical supports, in tissue of the patient. It is desirable, for example, that such anchors prevent relative movement between the anchor and the tissue in which the anchor in embedded, are easy to install in the tissue, avoid damaging the tissue during the implantation procedure, operate as electrical stimulators, can be temporarily moved relative to the tissue without significant restriction by the anchor during installation, can be removed without significantly damaging the tissue, and/or have other features or benefits recognized by those skilled in the art.